Rescued
by Willful Redhead
Summary: A one-shot follow up to the episode The Rescue


_**Author's Note**__:Through some sort of crazy fluke, I was home alone the other day (THAT NEVER EVER HAPPENS), and so decided to watch a little 7B7B. I watched some of my favorite episodes, including The Rescue. May had me thinking about it the other day. I always loved that little moment at the very end - there aren't even any lines, but Adam looks at Brian, and then later has this great silent moment with Hannah. Anywho, I thought about later after they were home again. What might have happened and so, penned a little one shot, which is of course, somewhat cheesy - but hopefully it is cheesy goodness. And yes, I should be working on my other story, what with Ford being in critical danger and whatnot, but every time I write a prequel, I get to feeling so bad for Adam - all alone. It always makes me miss Hannah's influence on him - although I do love the parenting duo of Adam and Brian. Anyway, here's a little one-shot that I wrote just for fun._

**Rescued**

Adam McFadden sat down on the pew in the front foyer of the old Winslow church. He had never, ever been this tired. To be honest he would have to sleep for at least two days before he could be exhausted. He'd been awake for . . .he couldn't even calculate how many days - since the phone had rung in the middle of the night, dragging them all out of bed, and ripping his wife from his arms.

He had had such a strange feeling of dread watching the small plane disappear into the rainy night with Hannah. He wanted to run after it and call her back. He knew Ben was a capable pilot, but he had a tremendous sense of foreboding. He felt completely helpless; she was beyond his reach. He realized only then, that since the day they'd married they had hardly ever been apart and every time they had been it was because _he_ had gone away. From the second that plane had lifted in the air, until he had finally, finally held her in his arms again, he had been plagued by relentless terror.

Now, he was completely drained. They had no real time together, except for those brief moments when he had first found her. They had to get everyone to safety, and then to Winslow to care for the sick. He hadn't wanted to do anything but put his arms around her and never, ever let go, but instead he found himself taking care of one sick person after another and all the while, watching her out of the corner if his eye, as she struggled to do the same.

He sighed and wiped a hand over his face. Most of the sick had been evacuated or returned to their homes. In the morning, the planes would return one last time for the last few patients, and to bring them down off the mountain and home. He leaned back against the hard pew and closed his eyes. He'd go back and check on everyone in just a minute.

"I was wondering where you went." He opened his eyes and saw her standing in front of him. They had finally got the heat working in the church, Brian and Crane, rigging a make-shift generator. She had finally shed her parka. She had been cold as ice, when they had first found her. It had taken forever for her to get warm. She looked small, and he could knew that she must be ten times more exhausted than him.

"You should sleep." He said softly.

"So should you." She said, her low voice gravely with exhaustion.

She reached out and held his hand in hers and they stayed where they were saying nothing. He thought of the plane on the side of that ice covered mountain. He thought of her alone and cold and found he was incapable of speech.

"I'll," He cleared his throat. "I'll sit up with them. You lie down out here and get some sleep. I'll go get you a blanket." He started to rise, but she put a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"Two paramedics came with the last plane. They stayed. Brian and Crane are already sacked out in the choir loft."

"Oh." He said surprised and unsure.

"Come on." She said pulling him by the hand. He followed her through the sanctuary which had once been filled completely with sick people, now there were only about four left. Many had returned to their homes, and some had been flown to a nearby hospital. One of the paramedics looked up.

"You two alright?" He asked. "You look exhausted. Did someone make sure you were okay?" He directed the question at Hannah. "You weren't hurt in the crash were you? Did you hit your head or anything?"

"They looked me over, earlier. I am fine. I didn't get hurt." She said to him. "Thanks."

"Okay. Don't worry about anything. You're brothers are crashed out upstairs. Get some rest. We can keep an eye on everyone. You've done enough."

"I put some blankets back there." The other paramedic said to Hannah. "We'll wake you when the plane is ready for you."

"Thank you." Hannah said, and continued through a side door to the left of the altar, and down a small hallway. She pushed open a door and led Adam into a small office.

"Pastor's study." She said to him.

The small room contained a walnut desk, with two chairs in front of it, and along one wall a couch. She picked up one of the folded blankets and spread it out over the couch.

"Come on, Rancher Man," She said to him. "Lie down, before you fall down. You'll have to scrunch up, I am afraid. I guess they weren't expecting a giant like you." She grinned at him.

"No." He said to her. "_You_ lie down. I'll sleep on the floor."

"Adam," She said wearily. "You can . . ."

"I don't fit. _You_ do. Don't be difficult, girl. Lie down." He grinned at her. "I'll tuck you in."

Too tired to fight him, she sat down on the couch.

"I don't even know what day it is anymore." She said softly.

"I don't either." He sat down beside her. "You must have been so . . .did you know the plane was going down?"

"I don't want to . . ." She glanced at him. "I had to stay calm, you know. Thinking about it . . ."

"You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to." He told her. "I just," He swallowed hard and glanced away briefly, but then reaching out with a gentle hand and pushing a lock of hair behind her ear said, "I just hate to think of you scared and alone. I would've . . . I would've held your hand."

"I have never, not once, been that scared! It happened pretty fast, but seconds felt like hours. And I was glad you weren't with me."

He looked up sharply, clearly hurt.

"No, Adam, that's not what I meant. I was sure we'd be killed and I was glad you were safe. I couldn't bear to think of you . . . and the boys - what would they do? But I longed for you, too."

"Honey." He blinked quickly fighting tears. "I'm sorry you were so scared."

"There was just a minute or two before it happened. But it was really bad before that - not just turbulence. If I hadn't been buckled in, I would've been tossed around. And then Ben said he'd have to bring it down and that it was going to be really rough."

"I'm sorry, honey." He said again looking down. "I shouldn't have let you . . ."

"Let me?" She looked up at him sharply. "Listen, Adam, I put up with you calling me 'girl' all the time because of those dimples, but don't push it."

"Hannah . . ." The irritation in his voice was clear.

"The crash wasn't the scary part. It was after. Seeing Ben hurt, and knowing that they wouldn't be able to find us. I was scared then and when I thought about them telling you the plane went down." She looked up at him with giant, compassionate eyes and he was stunned again at how deeply she understood him. "I'm the one who's sorry, Adam. You've had enough phone calls like that."

"Yeah." He said his voice husky. He turned toward her then, wrapping his arms around her and she rested her head against his shoulder. "Well, I forgive you." He kissed her forehead. "You didn't die, so . . ."

"If you hadn't found me," She said and he could hear the fear and exhaustion in her voice.

"I did. Nothing would stop me. Nothing."

"I knew you would try. I knew it." She said seriously. "I kept thinking if I could just hold on until then, it would be alright, but I don't think we all would have survived another night. Ben wouldn't have. It was so cold."

"You . . ." He cleared his throat. "You lie down and sleep. You are exhausted. Hush now." He moved away from her, and she obediently lay back on the couch watching him. "You warm enough? Want another blanket?" She shook her head and he could see tears gathering in her dark eyes. He reached out and touched the side of her face. "Close your eyes."

"Adam . . ." Her voice was so faint. "Can you . . ." A tear escaped at long last, shimmering as it rolled down her face. "Can you put your arms around me, so I know you are there? I am afraid you will disappear."

He had never seen her look like that; small and frightened. She seemed more like a lost, little girl than what he knew her to be: fiery, capable, fearless. He ran his hand over her forehead and leaning close kissed her lips.

"Yeah, baby. Of course."

She looked up at him. "I love you, Adam."

"I love you, too." He was just barely able to manage the sentence. He found himself awash in a sea of emotions.

He squeezed himself beside her on the impossibly narrow couch, and wrapping his arms around her, he found she was shaking. He grabbed the other blanket, spreading it over the both of them.

"You want me to go get your parka?" He asked her.

"I'm not cold." She answered. "I just can't stop shaking."

He pulled her tighter against his chest, "Go to sleep, now." He told her again. "I won't let go."

But instead of sleeping, she wept.

Hannah had sobbed in his arms for nearly half an hour, and then completely spent, she had fallen asleep, but not him. He had lain awake the whole time, keeping her tightly to him; listening to the soft, familiar sound of her breathing. And all the while, that whole night long, every minute, every second, he offered up prayer after prayer of gratitude that this time his heart had not been ripped from him; this time a miracle _had_ happened.

He had expected that once he had the chance to lay down, he would fall instantly asleep, but he didn't. He didn't sleep at all during those hours they waited for the planes to return. And it wasn't that the two of them were crammed on a tiny couch too small to really accommodate one person - let alone two - let alone someone well over six feet tall. He should have felt miserable, squashed like he was, but he wasn't. In fact, it was the first time since Daniel had woken them, that he had felt truly and contentedly comfortable; at peace.

He didn't fight the tears that fell. He was too tired, and there was no one to know. Her body was still cold, and he wanted to go and get more blankets to make sure she was warm, but he couldn't bear to step away from her; he couldn't endure not having her in his arms. He would have happily stayed there forever; his arms wrapped protectively around her, sure that she was safe. It was Brian who knocked on the door, hours later to let them know the plane was here. He extracted himself from the couch then, and Hannah hadn't even stirred. He cracked open the door and saw that the paramedics had given Brian a brace for his knee.

He stretched his frame, feeling all the effects of sleeping squashed in a tiny space. He nodded at Brian's knee.

"You okay man?" He whispered.

"Yeah. Same old, same old." Brian shrugged. "She okay?"

"Yeah. Worn out."

"We'll get her home, feed her up and make sure she sleeps." He said. "You too. Did you sleep at all?"

"I couldn't." He shook his head, glad that he had at least one brother, he could admit his fears to. Brian had fought beside him through the worst of their days, and had struggled across an icy mountain with him too. "I kept thinking she'd disappear or that finding her was some kind of cruel dream, and I would wake up on that cold mountain, still searching for her."

"You found her." Brian said softly. "You did. I would've . . ." He sighed. "You were so . . .I thought you were crazy; that you'd lost it, ya know?"

Adam nodded his head.

"But you found her. Adam, if you hadn't, she'd be . . ." He ran a hand over his face, and shaking himself away from his dark thoughts said, "The plane's all ready. You don't even have to wake her, just carry on out to the plane. Crane and me will make sure everything's squared away here."

Adam reached out squeezing Brian's shoulder.

"You don't even like her, Brian." He grinned at his brother teasing him. "You wanted her to go away; that she was trouble."

"Don't talk about my sister like that." Brian said grinning back. "I'll knock you flat."

"Thanks, Brian. Thanks for . . ." He patted the side of Brian's face with his hand. "I couldn't have made it without you - not now, not ever."

"Oh, shut up, Adam. Save the sweet talk for her." He pushed Adam aside. "Go get your wife. I'll see you on the plane."

He didn't bother to try and wake her. She didn't even stir as he lifted her up into his arms, and carried her out back through the now empty sanctuary. Brian and Crane were standing together in the foyer, and Crane held Hannah's parka, he put it over her, and then reached down to hand Adam's to him.

"I can't put it on just now." Adam said. "Put it over her too. I don't want her to get cold."

"You'll freeze! You still got walk over to the field." Crane said with wide eyes.

"I'll be fine." He said, and so Crane took his parka and tucked it around Hannah too.

"Let's get out of here." Brian said.

The three brothers strode out to where the plane waited. A medic ran out to them.

"What happened? Is she okay?" He asked Adam.

"Just tired. I didn't want to wake her." He answered.

"Let us take a look at her, just in case." The medic said and Adam nodded.

They entered the plane and he set her gently in the seat, while the medic hunched in front of her, and Adam felt suddenly frightened all over again.

"Hey," He said to the medic. "Is she okay?"

The medic turned to him. "Sit down. Get buckled in." He pointed to a seat across the aisle from Hannah. "You are right, she's exhausted. I think she's dehydrated too. I'm glad you got her bundled up. Her core temperature is a little low." He saw Adam's pale face and said, "She's okay, Mr. McFadden. It isn't anything serious. She was out there a long time, and then spent all that time taking care of everyone else. I am surprised that any of you can still stand up." He turned and leaning forward spoke to the pilot who nodded his head. "I'm just gonna get some fluids in her. I'll hook up an IV right here, and then we'll get you off this mountain. The pilot's gonna radio ahead. You got a family doctor?"

"Dr. Meade." Adam said numbly.

"Good, I'll tell the pilot. He does house calls?" Adam nodded. "He can meet you at your house." The medic reached over and put a hand on Adam's arm. "He can take a look at all of you. Sit down fellas so we can take off soon as she's ready."

Adam slumped in the seat then, and was comforted that Brian sat beside him, Crane in the seat behind them. He watched as the medic hooked up the IV and then spoke to the captain again. The medic moved and sat in the seat beside Hannah, but before he did, he leaned over and said to Adam. "She's fine. Your wife's just fine. Close your eyes, and rest. I'm sitting right beside her."

"Adam?" Brian asked. "Hey, partner, look at me. You heard the doc. She's gonna be okay. Close your eyes, man. Just close 'em for a second or two. I'll keep mine open okay. I'll wake you. You can trust me, brother."

"I can." He said softly. He closed his eyes thinking, "_I'll just rest a second_."

He never even felt the plane lift off the ground.

***7***

Hannah McFadden opened her eyes to find herself tucked warm in her own bed. She turned to say to Adam, "I just had the strangest dream," but found he wasn't beside her. She lifted her head then, and saw him slumped in the armchair, snoring. She exhaled then. He looked terrible. He looked like he needed a bath and shave.

"You're okay and so is he."

She turned to the sound of the voice and found that Brian was sitting in a chair on the other side of the bed.

"How . . ."

"Plane and then a jeep ride home." He told her. "You are a pretty sound sleeper."

"I don't remember anything." She reached out and rubbed her head.

"Headache?" He asked rising and handed her a glass of water and two pills. "Doc said you would. You were pretty dehydrated. They gave you three bags of fluids. But he said you'd probably feel like hell when you finally did wake up."

"Adam's okay?" She asked after swallowing the pills. "And you? And Crane?"

"Yes. Crane's crashed out in his bed, and Adam finally, finally fell asleep. He was such a stubborn son of a . . ." He cleared his throat stopping himself. "He's stubborn as a mule. We couldn't get him to lie down and sleep. He just wanted to sit up watching over you. I was just gonna get Daniel to help me sling him in next to you." He rose and stretched and she saw the knee brace then.

"Brian! You got hurt!" She said surprised.

"Nah. My stupid knee gets out of whack all the time. Don't worry about it." He waved a hand at her. "Lie back down. I'll go get Daniel."

"Wait, Brian?"

He paused looking down at her.

"Thanks for going with him. You and Crane both. He relies on you so much. He could never have . . ."

"No one was gonna stop him. I just tagged along to keep him from getting himself killed." He shrugged. "I'm not getting stuck with this crew all alone. Besides, I can't have you disappear. I finally got used to you." She reached out and took his hand, squeezing his fingers tightly.

"He's finally asleep." Daniel said stepping into the room. "Ready?" He glanced over and saw Hannah. "You're awake!" He smiled broadly. "How you feeling?"

Hannah couldn't help but smile back. All of her brothers were good-looking, but Daniel seemed to have a whole other level of chemistry. He was nearly always surrounded by girls. They were drawn to him. He would grin and lift an eyebrow and they would sigh and cross the room to stand near him. He had a million different smiles, but this particular smile, his deep down to his toes smile, he kept for his family.

"Warm." She answered. "Finally, warm."

"Yes, but she's going right back to sleep." Brian said releasing her hand and winking at her. "Come on, help me throw him into bed." Brian said to his brother.

"Okay, but first I'm gonna give her a kiss." Daniel crossed over to where Hannah sat and leaning over kissed her cheek. "New house rules honey, next time you go somewhere one of us tags along."

"No arguments from me, but I get to pick which McFadden." She said with a grin.

"Him?" Daniel thumbed in Adam's direction. "He just isn't that good looking, Hannah." He winked at her and she laughed feeling joy right down to her toes; so happy to be safe and home, and above all else, _warm_.

Shaking his head at her, he crossed to where Adam sat oblivious and snoring. "Come on." He said to Brian.

"You know," Brian said reaching under Adam's arms while Daniel grabbed his legs. "I used to be able to haul him over my shoulder, until she started cooking for him." They carried Adam to the bed and gently put him in beside Hannah.

Adam snored loudly, and then rolled on his side and fell silent. Brian laughed and gave Adam's shoulder a loving pat.

"Night there, partner." He said softly. "What about you?" He asked Hannah. "Hungry?"

"Yes, but too tired." She yawned.

"I can bring you up something." He offered.

"No, thanks, Brian." She smiled at him. "Thanks for tucking us in. Got a bedtime story for us?"

"Yep." He leaned against the doorway and Daniel looked up with a grin. "There once was a girl who was . . ."

"Very beautiful?" She interrupted laughing.

"Trouble." He corrected her. "She fell in love with a poor rancher and spent the rest of her days washing dirty jeans. The end. Now, go to sleep, would you?"

"Night Hannah." Daniel said smiling as he left.

"Night Daniel." She glanced at Brian. "You better be headed for bed too. You look terrible."

"I gotta be honest, Sis, you aren't looking your best either." He winked at her. "Night honey." He said closing the door behind him. She heard him talking just outside the door.

"No partner," She heard him say. "Leave them alone. Tomorrow, okay?"

She heard Guthrie's disappointed whine and then their voices faded as Brian led the littlest McFadden away. She thought of rising out of bed, and going to Guthrie, but even as she thought it she began to drift back to sleep. She turned on her side, and instinctively Adam rolled towards her, wrapping his long arms around her. Nestled contentedly in his arms she closed her eyes.

"Hannah?" His voice was groggy with sleep.

"Yes?"

"You okay?"

"Yes, honey. We're home and safe." She whispered to him.

"Good." He said sleepily. "Stay safe for a bit, huh? I'm worn out and don't think I can rescue you again. Least not today." He pulled her tightly to him.

"I'll stay right here." She promised.

"That's my girl."

He sleepily kissed her cheek and then she could hear his steady breathing. She drifted down into a deep slumber that would last so long, all the brothers would tease her when she awoke around four in the afternoon on the next day. Content in Adam's arms, she was not haunted by memories of the crash, or the relentless fear of the past few days. Instead she was caught in an endless loop of two powerful memories: Adam running through deep snow drifts with arms outstretched to embrace her, and standing in front of him in that tiny church, his eyes blazing down into hers, as he held lightly to her arm - not even really touching her, but embracing her all the same with a look so tender and with such power that turning from him, she staggered a little as she turned her attention to the sick who needed her help.

She had been rescued.

He _had_ found her. She knew he would. She had said it over and over again, so that they had begun to view her as someone who had lost her mind. But she had been right. Adam had come to her. He had found her, led her to safety, and made sure that she made her way back home where she slept safe and warm in his arms.

He had rescued her, but his trek through the frozen wilderness with his brothers at his side, was the _second_ time he had rescued her. Remembering again, the way it had felt as he had looked into her eyes, she understood.

She had rescued him, too.


End file.
